


His dark wings (Тёмные крылья)

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок летел, раскинув свои тёмные крылья, но никто не видел их, ведь люди не способны видеть такое. Для всех он стал самоубийцей. Но Шерлок не умер, такие как он не могут умереть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His dark wings (Тёмные крылья)

Снежинки. Такие белые, такие лёгкие. Они кружатся в холодном ночном лондонском воздухе, наполняя его мягким призрачным светом. И этот свет повсюду. Он отражается в витринах и фонарях, даже в лицах случайных прохожих. Вот только на душе у высокого человека, закутанного в пальто и идущего по улицам города этой ночью, кромешная тьма.

Тьма. Она завоевала его, завладела его сердцем и душой. Безмолвная тьма пожирает его изнутри с тех самых пор, когда он, стоя на крыше Бартса, сказал: «Прощай, Джон» и прыгнул вниз. Шерлок летел, раскинув свои тёмные крылья, но никто не видел их, ведь люди не способны видеть такое. Для всех он стал самоубийцей. Но Шерлок не умер, такие как он не могут умереть. Свой поступок он оправдывал тем, что прибегнув к своей истинной сущности, он спас друзей, он спас Джона. Но вновь вызвав тёмные крылья, он убил ещё одну частичку своей души.

Душа. Его душа уже давно была истерзана. В молодости он часто пользовался свой крылатой сущностью для расследований, для удовольствия или просто от скуки. Шерлоку было всё равно, что ждёт его впереди. Но, только встретив Джона, он понял, что именно растрачивал с такой лёгкостью и безрассудством. Он уже не имел возможности жить так, как обычные люди, чувствовать как они, но часть его души всё-таки была ещё живой. И он смог полюбить. Со всей силой и пламенем своей искалеченной и израненной им самим души. И тогда он решил отдать всю её своему любимому.

Любимый. Такое нелепое слово. Любовь – такое нелепое чувство. Раньше Шерлок никогда не понимал, что это означает. А в тот день на крыше он, наконец, осознал, что ради этого чувства, ради этого человека, он готов уничтожить себя. Он готов разбить себя на мельчайшие осколки, лишь бы с Джоном всё было в порядке. Но, как оказалось, Джон тоже любил его настолько сильно, что был готов совершить невозможное. А когда он понял, что всё бесполезно, Джон сдался. Любовь, которую он раньше каждый день благодарил за то, что она есть, за то, что она именно к Шерлоку, теперь разъедала его изнутри подобно кислоте. 

Кислота. Она разливалась по венам Джона. Она медленно убивала его. Но этим она приближала его к Шерлоку, единственному человеку, которого он на самом деле любил. Да, Джон с первой минуты понял, что ждёт его после встречи со своим кудрявым гением. Но даже в самом страшном кошмаре он не мог вообразить, какую зависимость будет испытывать от социопатичного детектива. Поэтому сегодня, сейчас, стоя у окна в своей спальне, которая всего несколько месяцев назад была их общей спальней, он просто смотрел на снегопад. Он ещё не видел, что к Бейкер-стрит приближается человек с тёмными крыльями за спиной. Человек, наконец понявший, что является главным в его жизни. И это, конечно, оказались не эксперименты и не запутанные преступления. Именно поэтому с каждым шагом в нужном направлении одно из перьев на его крыльях меняло свой цвет и становилось белым. Таким же белым и легким, как снежинки.


End file.
